Un brin de vie de bellatrix
by Lukas Black
Summary: Vous vous êtes surement demandé un jour, quelle a pu être la vie de Bellatrix Lestrange. Je vous propose aujourd'hui de voir se que j'ai découvert pour votre plus grand plaisir. hihi


Vous vous êtes surement demandé un jour, quelle a pu être la vie de Bellatrix Lestrange. Seul chose que nous savons d'elle s'est qu'elle est une mangemort et marié avec M. Lestrange. Nous savons aussi qu'elle était une Black avant de se marié. Aujourd'hui je vous propose de voir se que j'ai découvert sur la question : Es-ce que Bellatrix Lestrange a eu des enfants.

C'est un gros délire que deux de mes amis ont eu et que j'ai réussi a adapté a quelques personnage d'HP Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari.

Madame Bellatrix Lestrange rentrait a son domicile familial lorsqu'elle détecta une odeur pour le moins désagréable. Elle se dépêcha donc de trouvé son mari pour quelque explication. Elle le trouva dans le grand salon en train de boire son verre de floroscoth fire préféré. Près de lui se trouvais le portrait de famille sur laquelle sa petite fille de 4 ans et son garçon de 7 ans étaient barré d'un grand X.

Bon madame est revenue et ne dit même pas bonjour.

Pis mon mari a tué mes enfants =0.

T'en a jamais voulu plaint toi pas. Je t'ai rendu service.

Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ca sans que je le sache! J'aurais aimé participé au feu de joie! T'es à chier comme mari mon chou =D.

Qui te dit que y'avait un feu de joie?

J't'ai vue danser autour comme un indien! Dit-elle peu sur de faire croire à son mari cette supercherie.

J'les ai foutu dans la cheminée de notre voisin et y'é a enfumé

Notre voisin est mort? S'étonna t-elle.

Et alors? J'te signal que faire revivre des gens pour le retuer est un de mes passes temps favoris.

Alors c'est pour ça l'odeur? Mais c'est pas une raison pour pas mettre de parfum après!

C'est pour te laisser un souvenir, ma douce.

J'connais des souvenirs qui sentent meilleurs.

Genre quoi, une note de suicide? Tu vois le genre?

Ben ça pas d'odeur du papier?

Sauf si la personne a fait sa note avec son sang.

Justement! Au moins ca sent pas la merde! Pis ca goute bon!

C'est tu de ma faute si notre voisin s'est suicidé en ce jetant dans la fosse a purin du fermier le plus proche de chez nous et que c'étais ma seule place pour mon rituel de résurrection.

excuse-moi, mais notre sous-sol est aussi très bien aménagé pour ce genre de chose très cher. Et moi au moins je mets du truc qui sent bon dans ces cas la!

T'avais juste à en laisser sur la table basse du salon que je le trouve.

Si t'avais pas pété la table basse du salon peut-être que j'aurais pu le faire!

ben quoi c'est pas moi, c'est l'ex chien du voisin que j'ai ramené pour faire la surveillance durant mon rituel. Y'avait besoin de quelque chose pour se coucher et surveiller.

ben, il la quand même pété en cinq la table, franchement?

Mais tu crois que j'ai prit quoi comme chien de garde? Un caniche?

un Chihuahua? Fit-elle en ayant l'air de réfléchir.

Désolé mais le chien était assez gros. Il fallait qu'y sois capable de déchiqueter n'importe quel intrus, ou le cadavre transformé en zombie de ma résurrection au cas ou sa l'ai échoué

ben la, t'es poche si t'es pas capable de faire ca tout seul.

C'est pas que je suis pas capable. C'est juste que j'aime pas me salir les mains. D'ailleurs, y'a fallu que j'utilise L'idiot que j'avais hypnotisé pour le déterrer a ma place du tas de purins.

Ouin et bien le plombier magique aurait faire une meilleure job.

Dans ce cas la, divorce et épouse-le. Moi je ramène des cadavres a la vie et toi tu veux juste quelqu'un capable de déboucher ta plomberie.

ben criss si tu la boucherais pas avec tes ostis de cadavres ça réglerait le problème pis j'aurais pas besoin de me taper la femme de plombier pour avoir des rabais! Prends des cours en plomberie sa va être mieux. On sais jamais ce qu'on peut trouver en débouchant la tuyauterie?

À quoi tu fais allusion? Avec qui tu me trompes? C'est un autre mangemort c'est ca?

Et bien la, soit plus spécifique quand même. Y'en a plus qu'un

toute la gang =0 bon sang, j'te croyais plus coincer que ca quand je t'ai marié =0

Bien, qu'es-ce que tu pense que j'ai fait pendant ces trois jours en vacances a lost beach poweur. Non mais mon chéri, t'es vraiment trop naïf, rit-elle en s'éloignant.


End file.
